


Feelings are Hard (when you're 20 & in a three way)

by WhisperedWords12



Series: Martin and Matthews and Marner, oh my! [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Auston's POV, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperedWords12/pseuds/WhisperedWords12
Summary: Sometimes Auston gets a little insecure. That's okay, because Mitch and Matt are there to remind him how wanted he truly is.





	Feelings are Hard (when you're 20 & in a three way)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series, but can be read as a stand alone one shot.

Mitch liked to tease Matt, to coax him into joining them. He never had to work hard. Auston wondered if that bothered Mitch, but honestly, nothing seemed to bother him.

Sometimes that made Auston jealous, how easily Mitch integrated himself into other’s lives. There was this tiny, mean voice in the back of Auston’s head that told him he had to get to people first, to make them like him, because once Mitch got there, they might realize they didn’t need him.

Auston swallowed around the lump forming in his throat. Mitch didn’t notice, lazily draped across Auston, leaving hot kisses up his neck.

He wasn’t being fair. Auston knew that the very thing he envied about Mitch was a major point of insecurity for him. How many times had they lain together in the dark, whispering about the things that scared them the most? It was hard being in a relationship with three people.

Mitch was a fixer, noticing things first. His silence was as healing as his chatter. Maybe he could feel Auston’s anxiety now. The room was quiet, save for the low buzz of the heater.

“Want me to text Matt?” Mitch asked, his voice soft.

Auston felt a pinch in his chest. Because he wasn’t enough for Mitch. He didn’t say that though, he knew better. Instead he nodded. “Let’s do that.”

Mitch hummed, leaving the phone on the dresser. A couple heartbeats passed. Auston glances at it, then back at Mitch. “You going to text him or not?”

Mitch shrugged, drawing patterns into the skin of Auston’s chest. “Nah,” he said, eyes on his work.

“No?” Auston asked, his brows pulling together.

Mitch shook his head. “You’re not into it tonight.”

Auston blinked. “I’m feeling it. And even if I wasn’t, that doesn’t mean you guys can’t do anything.”

Mitch shrugged. “It doesn’t always have to be the three of us.”

They were in a hotel in Montreal. Auston and Mitch always shared a room, so there wouldn’t be any expectations or need for deflections. It could just be the two of them tonight, watching TV after a long day of travel. If anything, it was even harder for the three of them to get together on the road. Matt would need to make up an excuse for why he wasn’t staying in his own room.

“Okay,” Auston said, shifting to get comfortable.

A moment of silence passed.

Mitch cleared his throat. “Everything’s okay though, right? Between you and Matt.”

The question startled Auston more than anything. “Yeah, why? Did he say anything?”

Mitch shook his head. He pinched Auston, a weak smile on his face. “Nah, he didn’t. When we’re all together you seem fine. But then sometimes...” he shrugged. “I dunno, you just seem quiet.”

Auston smiled, his arm tightening around Mitch’s shoulders. “I am quiet,” he said.

Mitch laughed. “Than usual” he amended.

“It’s nothing. Just trying to get past some personal insecurities I guess.” Auston said, shrugging. “Nothing for you to worry about.”

Some of the tension in Mitch’s shoulder’s eased. “Okay.”

“Yeah?”

Mitch peeked up at him. Auston saw a lot of understanding in his eyes. “Yeah. Just...let me help if you ever feel like you might not be able to work it out by yourself.”

Auston swallowed, but nodded. “Of course.”

Mitch was giving him a hard look, like he wasn’t completely satisfied with Auston’s answer. He let it drop though. “Good. Because Matt and I love you and your stupid frownie face.”

Auston laughed, a real, genuine laugh. “Yeah? You love it?”

Mitch laughed. “Mhm. And your ass.”

“My ass.”

Mitch chuckled. Something pinched his hip, Auston could only assume it was him. “You’re bigger than I am,” Mitch said, a smile on his face.

“And you like that.” Auston said doubtfully. There was no way Mitch wasn’t fucking with him.

“Yeah,” Mitch breathed. He shifted, as if by accident, his hips rolling gently against Auston’s. Maybe Matt wasn’t the only one Mitch played games with.

A phone buzzed, calling their attention away for a moment. It was Auston’s, vibrating its way across the side table. Mitch pouted. “I put my phone away,” he said.

Auston rolled his eyes, firing off a text before putting it back on the bedside table, face down and away from sight. “Better?” He asked.

Mitch nodded.

Auston hummed. “So what were you saying about my ass?”

Mitch smiled a knowing, devious smile that understood Auston was playing along now too. “It’s okay,” he said offhandedly.

Auston laughed. “I think you said you loved it.”

Mitch scrunched his face. “I don’t think I did.”

“Hmm.”

Mitch pulled himself up, his lips brushing against Auston’s. Kissing Mitch was a full-body experience. It demanded patience and attention. At first Auston had been apprehensive of the time and excitement Mitch put into his kisses, but eventually he was won over. Mitch always got what he wanted.

It was soft at first, just a brush. A warm up, Mitch knew him too well. Auston was getting better though. Mitch loved it, so Auston could make exceptions. Soon Mitch was becoming more insistent, a hand reaching up to tangle in Auston’s hair.

When Mitch nipped at his bottom lip, licking soft and slow up into Auston’s mouth as he gasped. Auston hummed, eyes shutting, opening himself up completely to Mitch.

Yeah, the kid got what he wanted.

It wasn’t long before Mitch had hitched his knees up around Auston, straddling him. Auston didn’t mind. He slid his hands up Mitch’s thighs, reaching up to cup his ass.

Mitch moaned appreciatively, settling more heavily onto Auston.

“Like that?” Auston asked.

The soft sigh was answer enough as Auston grabbed another handful of ass. The first grind of Mitch’s hips was slow, testing. Auston let out a quiet moan, giving Mitch all the encouragement he needed.

The movements of their bodies were leisurely, taking joy in the low buzz it brought both of them. Auston was half hard when Mitch jumped, surprised, startling them both out of their kiss. A hand slid over Auston’s to join him on Mitch’s ass.

Matt was standing next to the bed, watching them. His expression was openly curious, watching them with interest.

“Marty?” Mitch asked. His voice held more confusion than invitation.

Matt laughed, sitting down on the side of the bed, unperturbed by the tone of Mitch’s voice. “Hey kiddo. What’cha doing?”

Mitch blinked, then smiled. His expression was soft, lips red and shiny. There were hints of beard burn along his jaw from the sad excuse for stubble Auston knew he had going on.

“Did Aus text you?” Mitch asked, his tone delighted.

“Mhm.” Matt’s fingers gave Auston’s a squeeze.

Mitch leaned over, stealing a quick kiss from Matt.

Heat hummed through Auston as Matt turned to him next, leaning down to gently cup the back of his head. Auston never gave Matt enough credit. He was just as attentive as was Mitch. The kiss was short and soft. Mitch watched with wide eyes, mouth slightly agape as Matt pulled back. “Big travel day, wanted to be with my boys. But only Auston answers his phone,” Matt said, flashing Mitch a dangerous smile.

The look on Mitch’s face would have been comical if the gentle rolling of his hips hadn’t started back up again. Mitch turned to look at him, eyes dark as Matt’s hand shifted, sliding down the curve of Mitch’s ass, away from Auston.

Mitch let out a shaky laugh. “You did this?” he asked Auston.

Auston nodded.

Mitch leaned down, surprising Auston with a slow, lingering kiss. Auston did his best not to flush. He knew what it was for. Inviting Matt up had been nothing. No matter his insecurities, he lov—liked them both, wanted them both here with him.

Before Auston could say anything, Mitch rocked forwards again, less out of his own volition and more like something was prodding him forwards. A low moan confirmed Auston’s suspicions. Mitch flashed him a look, one that implied the current situation he found himself in was all Auston’s fault.

Auston smiled, the image of innocence. He shifted, settling deeper into the bed, getting comfortable. He loved watching plans unfold. “Is he teasing you?” Auston asked.

“Sure, teasing.” Matt answered. He looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Mitch’s mouth had dropped open, lids falling shut. “What,” he breathed, “did Auston send?” His voice was coming out strangled. Matt was working just out of sight, but Auston could hear the squeezing of a lube bottle.

“’Come fuck Mitchy’,” Auston said. He pushed himself up on his elbows, wanting to get closer. Mitch was trying to accommodate them both, to grind his hips against Auston’s while at the same time giving Matt a good angle to finger his ass, but he was only half succeeding.

Matt must have sensed this because he pushed Mitch down. “And I want to, Mitchy. I really do. But the better you are to Matts, the better I am to you.”

The look Mitch flashed Matt was bratty in all the ways Auston knew Matt loved. But when Mitch turned, reaching down to brush his fingers over Auston’s cock, Auston knew Mitch was focused on him and only him. Auston liked it light, teasing. Mitch played him perfectly, careful fingers running down his shaft to tease the head through his shorts before pulling back.

Auston tipped his head back, shuddering. Over him, Mitch moaned, probably being rewarded for his good work.

“So can I?” Auston heard Matt asked.

“Can you what?” Mitch asked.

There was a silence. Auston opened his eyes to find that Matt wasn’t looking at Mitch, but at Auston. Auston swallowed. “Can you…?” he asked.

A low laugh. Mitch let out a keening noise. Auston couldn’t see, but he could imagine. Matt was still looking at him intensely and it was becoming harder to look away. “Fuck him,” Matt said, voice husky.

Mitch let out a shuddering breath.

Auston felt just as torn, just as raw. He swallowed, nodding.

The bed jostled as Matt climbed onto it. Auston reached out and grabbed at Mitch’s shirt, trying to pull it off of him. In the process Mitch lost his balance, landing on top of Auston in a heap. They both let out a laugh.

Matt hummed behind them. Suddenly Mitch was getting hauled up by his hips. Auston watched as Mitch let out a moan, eyes falling shut as he let out a shudder. Matt knew him well, knew Mitch liked being manhandled and manipulated. Auston helped, grabbing Mitch by the ribs to help support him.

“Mitchy, you’re going to have to do stuff too babe,” Matt said.

A groan. “Yes Marty,” Mitch breathed. Auston gasped as Mitch reached down and gripped Auston through his shorts, tighter this time.

“There you go, babe.” Matt said, his voice low. He was on his knees behind Mitch, squeezing lube into his hand. Mitch let out a shuddering breath, gave a punched moan as Matt’s hands lowered to Mitch’s thighs, making Mitch fall forwards ever so slightly.

“Is he pushing into you, Mitchy?” Auston asked softly.

Mitch nodded, his eyes still closed. His hand slid up, sliding just under the waistband of Auston’s shorts.

“C’mon Mitchy, give him a little more.” Matt said.

Another nodded, then a strangled moan. “More, Mitchy.” Matt said again.

Mitch opened his eyes. Auston could see right through him. They were dark, pupils blown. Auston knew that look, knew that Mitch was already so far gone.

Determined to try, a hand reached around Auston’s dick, pulling him fully out of his shorts. Behind Mitch, Matt was offering quiet praises. Matt must have pushed in because Mitch let out another moan.

The stroke he gave Auston were slow, his grip loose. Auston reached down, his fingers covering Mitch’s. “S’okay Mitchy, gunna help you out.” Auston said. He squeezed Mitch’s hand tighter. They moved together, setting a steady and firm pace.

Mitch shuddered. “Thanks Aus,” he breathed. His head dropped heavily to Auston’s shoulder.

This movement gave Auston a full view of Matt. Their eyes locked and it took a lot for Auston not to duck his head, to advert his gaze. He was past giving in to feeling insecure about people not wanting him. Matt had proven time and again that he was here—for both of them—no matter the hang-ups.

“Comfortable Matts?” Matt asked.

A check in. He’s done them before. He never did them with Mitch.

It didn’t matter. Auston nodded. “You in?”

Mitch let out a shuddery breath, answering Auston’s question. Matt laughed, drawing a smile out of Auston. He drew with hips back a bit, only to fuck into Mitch sharp and steady. By the sound Mitch made, it was calculated and Matt knew exactly what he was doing. Auston watched as Matt drew back again, thrusting in with another experienced push.

If not for Matt holding him up, Mitch would have collapsed on top of Auston, that much was clear. In a matter of moments, Matt had reduced him to bonelessness. Mitch had all but forgotten about Auston’s cock, which was resting in his motionless hand.

Matt had begun in earnest now, his strokes long and even. Mitch was panting in hot, wet breaths against Auston’s skin, and all Auston could bring himself to do was watch.

When Matt took Mitch apart, it was fucking beautiful. It was always amazing how quickly and effortlessly Mitch turned to putty in his hands. Auston could feel a dampness forming along Mitch’s lashes, the heaviness in which each breath puffed out against his skin. He wasn’t even upset that Mitch had all but abandoned Auston’s dick.

Matt seemed to have other plans though. “Mitchy, you’re not coming until Auston does.”

Both of their breaths caught, Mitch and Auston’s alike.

Mitch let out a wet, shuddering breath. His hand tightened around Auston, but it was clear he didn’t have much in him.

“C’mon Mitchy,” Matt teased.

Mitch let out a strangled cry, all pleasure.

Auston wound a hand in Mitch’s hair. “Y’good Mitchy?” he whispered.

Mitch nodded, dragging himself up to press his lips hotly to Auston’s.

Behind them Matt cursed.

Mitch was trying his hardest, but the angle wasn’t good enough really get a strong rhythm going. Auston took pity on him, rocking his hips up into Mitch’s hand.

Mitch groaned, teeth scrapping along Auston’s lower lip.

“Matty’s going easy on you Mitchy. You’re luck,” Matt said. His voice was low, eyes dark over Mitch’s shoulder. It did something in Auston’s stomach, to know just how much he desired both of them.

Mitch jerked back, his hand tightening on Auston’s cock. “Please Matt, I need it.”

A gentle smile. “No one’s touching you until Aus comes.”

Mitch whined. He turned to Auston, his eyes wide and desperate. “Please,” he whispered.

Auston smiled. “I’m listening to Matt,” he replied quietly.

Matt heard it though. His eyes flicking up to met Auston’s, who couldn’t help but blush under the look Matt was giving him. Auston had gotten that look once before, when Matt was fucking him. It was as invigorating as much as it was scary.

A whine broke their gaze, drawing his attention back to Mitch, who had pushed himself up slightly, giving him more room to work. Auston gasped as Mitch’s thumb ran over the head of his cock, before pushing down in a long stroke. Unable to help himself, Auston tipped his head back against the pillow, his eyes closing. One minute. He just needed one minute to enjoy the feeling of Mitch’s hands working him before he would help. With some effort he pushed up onto his elbows, moving his hips in time with Mitch’s hand.

“Close?” Matt asked.

Auston nodded, his breaths turning into soft pants. Mitch was looking smug overtop of him. Auston pushed himself up to nip at his jaw, drawing a soft moan.

“Is there something you need to get there?”

Auston shook his head.

Matt nodded. “Wanna help me get Mitch up a little higher?”

Auston ran his hands down Mitch’s side, resting on his hips. He pushed, helping to tilt Mitch’s ass up. He got a grunt of thanks as Matt got a better angle, fucking into him with short, quick motions.

They both wouldn’t last long, that much was abundantly clear. Matt seemed to have Mitch now, giving Auston the opportunity to reach one hand down and take both his and Mitch’s cock, pumping hard and quickly. Mitch let out a wrecked cry. Auston apologized, kissing the tip of his nose.

No, Mitch wouldn’t last long at all.

Above them, Matt caught Auston’s gaze, a soft smile spreading along his face. It was a look Auston had seen often, usually when Matt was watching Mitch. Seeing it focused on him was exhilarating, making something in his chest pinch with desire.

Matt reached forwards, fingers moving to interlock with Austons’ on Mitch’s ribs.

None of them were expecting it. The orgasm that ripped through Auston startled all three of them. The heat that had been pooling in his stomach overtook him, making his back arch and head tilt back.

Mitch yelped as Auston’s hand tightened, accompanied by a drawn out moan. It took Matt only seconds to follow.

They collapsed together in a sweaty pile. Well, Auston and Mitch did. Matt looked just as collected as ever, slowly easing himself out of Mitch. Auston couldn’t quite look at Matt, embarrassed that the thing that had pushed him over the edge had been a bit of eye contact.

Mitch slid off Auston, still clinging to his side. He tucked his face into Auston’s neck, still trying to get a handle on his breathing.

Matt still hadn’t moved, forcing Auston to look up at him.

The expression on Matt’s face sent another thrum of arousal pulsing through him. It was satisfaction with a mix of… pride? All Auston knew was the look Matt was giving him was intense and affection, all at once. He ducked his head down, lips gentle against Auston.

Fingers ran along Auston’s chest, making him jump away from Matt guiltily. He turned, cheeks heating as he realized he had all but forgotten Mitch was tucked against his side.

Mitch didn’t look upset though. He looked focused, his eyebrows slightly pinched.

It was Matt who laughed. He slipped down onto the corner of the bed, reaching across Auston to run his thumb along Mitch’s cheek. “Whatcha thinking so hard about?” Matt asked.

“Nothing,” Mitch said, a smile spreading across his face. He turned to Auston. “I can see why you like watching.” A blush colored his cheeks. “It’s, uh. It’s hot.”

They all chuckled. Mitch picked at Auston’s shirt, which was ruined by this point. How Auston had come out of this fully dressed was beyond him and definitely a bad call. Mitch pushed himself up to help Auston strip. Matt helped too, before ushering them both off the bed and to the shower. Thank God the room came with two queens because that bed that finished.

“You gunna stay the night?” Mitch asked as he passed Matt.

Matt shook his head. Mitch nodded. That answer was to be expected.

“I will stay to cuddle for a while though.”

Mitch’s answering smile was glowing.

Matt hooked an arm around Auston’s shoulders as he passed, pressing a kiss to his temple. Auston ducked his head, flushing. “Thanks kid,” Matt whispered.

Auston wrapped an arm around Matt’s waist, giving him a quick squeeze before stepping away. Matt’s eyes were dark as he watched Auston slip ahead of him into the bathroom.

Squeezed between the two of them in their tiny hotel shower, Auston knew how wanted he was. He laughed as he caught Mitch, who had almost bit it as soap ran down their bodies. Matt had both arms around Auston, bracketing him in as he reached to smear soap down Mitch’s nose.

This was right. With them, he felt right. They belonged to him as much as he was theirs. Not just as a sidepiece to Mitch and Matt’s relationship, but as part of a whole package. And when Matt’s hands abandoned Mitch, coming to settle on Auston’s hips and wandered their way down, it felt even more right. Mitch sank to his knees as Auston hardened for a second time that night in Matt’s capable hands.

That night Matt did sleep over. None of them cared that their teammates would be flashing them strange looks as they all tumbled out of the same room, or if Matt would have to stop by his room to change before getting on the team bus. Wedged between Matt and Mitch, Auston felt like he completely and utterly belonged. And that was something he wouldn’t be willing to part with for the world.

[end.]

**Author's Note:**

> I still love a vulnerable Auston.
> 
> If you're ever interested in discussing your own personal fic ideas or to offer reading recommendation, come chat with me on [tumblr!](https://whisperedwordsofhockey.tumblr.com)


End file.
